


[podfic] That Vile Wall

by furloughday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facial Hair, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SIDEBURNS, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers wish to meet and only Sam's face can part them. Will all end well for these two star-crossed sideburns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] That Vile Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polishmyarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Vile Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391773) by [polishmyarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POLISHMYARMOR!

cover art by me!

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/un802d0wywdxg9z/%5BPODFIC%5D%20That%20Vile%20Wall%20by%20polishmyarmor.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:48 | 3.79MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i2fsjg1bnd9mj8a/%5BPODFIC%5D%20That%20Vile%20Wall%20by%20polishmyarmor.m4b?dl=0) | 00:03:48 | 4.26 MB


End file.
